


L'écume des autres

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtubs, F/F, Fanart, Inks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid AU - Gwen has a tail and lace webs, Morgana has tattoos and a beautiful mess in her bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'écume des autres

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on: [tumblr](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/26362104723/gwen-morgana-lecume-des-autres-mermaid-au), where there's also WIPs and snippets of stories.


End file.
